Taking her Innocence
by Bebe Lub
Summary: KakaHina. This is what happens when a young innocent girl marries a die hard fan of Jiraiya's Icha Icha series.


**_Disclaimer:_** Do I look like I own Naruto?

**_Taking her Innocence_**

"Hinata-chan, are you ready?"

Hinata felt Kakashi's warm breath trickling the skin of her neck, making her want to moan and lean her head back in pleasure. She knew Kakashi won't take no as an answer yet she wasn't ready for anything he had in store for her tonight. She wasn't ready yet. And she has to tell him.

"Anou… Kakashi…"

He placed both of his hands on each of her shoulders. "Hmm?" He muttered and tried to see the look she had on her face but was unable to since she had her face turned away from his view.

Kakashi used the opportunity to plant a kiss on the neck he had just trickled, sending shivers all through out her system.

"What is it?" He asked and brushed his lips against her neck for the second time.

"Kakashi, I… I…" She bit her lower lip, mustering all the strength inside her to tell him what's inside her mind. She knew he will laugh at her if she'll tell him to let the night pass without them doing anything. But she has already decided. The truth, his laugh and mockery won't hurt her.

"I…"

Hinata turned to face him. She was ready to tell him when his lips locked with hers. Being too busy fighting the tongue inside her mouth (which apparently does not belong to her), she didn't notice the pair of hands that were untying the knot of her robe.

Hinata saw the evil smile on Kakashi's lips when he pulled away from the kiss.

She raised an eyebrow.

Was he teasing her?

If so, he should stop it because she's not going to buy it. She definitely wouldn't fall for his tease. At least, that's what she thought. If only she knew Kakashi's expertise when it comes to these kinds of things.

Sensing his wife's unease, Kakashi raised one hand, showing Hinata the silken robe she had just a few seconds ago.

"Looked familiar?" He asked and watched as Hinata's eyes widened and her mouth gaped.

"How d- did you?" She looked down on her body then to the robe in her husband's hand. She was down to her undergarments. How could she not notice it when he unclothed her?

Kakashi let the silken robe slid from his fingers, the evil smile still on his lips. He then placed his hands back on her shoulders. Both of his eyes wandered from her face to her body. He was caught speechless when he realized how perfect her body was.

_Right sized breasts that looked absolutely mouth watering even in their confined state… Lean stomach that had small crease of muscles… Small waist… Flawless pale skin… And slender legs that will wrap themselves up in his waist sooner or later…_

Kami, he couldn't stop the ideas that were piling themselves up inside his perverted mind.

His smile widened.

Today, he married the woman he loved so dearly… And tonight, the woman of his dreams –ahem, wet dreams- will be completely his and nothing will stop him from taking her.

He knew as any sane man that she was still so innocent though she was already nineteen. Well, she knew something about love making but she was vaguely injected with the details. So as her _teacher_, he'll feed her with the information she needed to know.

_You cannot live as an innocent in your entire life, Hinata._ He chanted inside his head.

"K- Ka- Kakashi…" Hinata mumbled his name and covered her exposed bosom with her crossed arms. She bit her lower lip, trying to stop the tears from falling. Kami, she felt so humiliated under his gaze.

Kakashi frowned. With her arms crossed like that, he couldn't see the perfection of her breasts. He wouldn't be able to see his 'newly acclaimed property' even with his sharingan eye if she will hide them from him.

One by one, he grabbed her wrists and uncrossed her arms, revealing her oh so tempting set of breasts. Kakashi felt his manhood harden. Just the thought of freeing her breasts from her bra and revealing that panty-enclosed region drove him mad.

Who would have thought that all these treasures will be his?

Hinata hung her head, attempting to hide her blushing cheeks. She couldn't look at him while he stared at her almost naked body like he was already undressing her with his gaze. She wanted to cover her chest again but with his hands holding her arms up, it was impossible.

"Kakashi, please stop staring at me like that." She said as her blush intensified. "I- It scares me."

Kakashi brought his eyes back to her face. He knew what she was about to say next so before she could even tell him a word, he stopped her by being the one to speak first.

"Oh, I forgot we got some business to do." He smiled. If even one of his hands was free right now, he would have scratched the back of his head. "We didn't go here to _just_ stare at each other, right?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes. She was getting late! She has to tell him now! Or else, Kakashi would think that they could do_ it_ tonight.

"Anou… Kakashi, I- I… I c- can't."

Her sentence was cut short by another sensual kiss from Kakashi. He was so not going to let this night pass without her innocence being stripped from her.

Kakashi's heated tongue was already inside her mouth, tasting every side and cervices of it. On the other hand, Hinata's tongue was desperately trying to push Kakashi's from her mouth. However, the latter proved to be the dominant one as it won the little wrestle it had with Hinata's inexperienced tongue.

Kakashi let her wrists go. His hands made their way to her back, having only one goal as it traced the garter of her bra.

Realizing that Kakashi had already given her arms their freedom, Hinata wrapped them around Kakashi's neck. She did it for support and nothing else. Kakashi's kiss was weakening her that her knees felt like giving up. She leaned her chest against his in need of more support. She knew Kakashi could feel the softness of her cleavage, but she didn't care. All she needed right now was something strong to lean on. And her husband proved to be the best candidate.

Kakashi expertly unhooked her bra. He let his hands roam around the smooth skin of her back now that there was no garment that could hide even a single inch of her smooth skin from his longing hands.

Hinata gasped after feeling that her bra loosened and slightly fell on her arms to reveal a small portion of her cleavage. She dismissed the thought when Kakashi's hands worked miracles on her back.

His touches were soothing and, not to mention, arousing. She couldn't help but give in.

She couldn't believe that in just a matter of minutes, Kakashi had managed to crumble her walls and take all her defenses away. And now, she felt more prepared in performing her first task as his wife than ever.

He was a magician and his touches and kisses were his magic tricks. Through his teases, he managed to bring out her fire and passion. He also managed to take her in his little world of ecstasy where only he and his delicious wife existed.

Oh, how he would love to see her 'dark side'. He knew that a little more provoking will reveal it completely.

Kakashi broke the kiss to breathe and look at the face of his half-dazed wife. She was sure to be in so much heat right now. He could tell that from her slow breathing, flaring chakra, and slightly soaked panties.

His hands went to her waist. Slowly, he moved his hands up her sides until he reached the soft swell of her breasts.

He smiled wickedly at her.

With half-lidded eyes, she watched as Kakashi slowly and teasingly slide her bra from her shoulders down to her arms. As though driven by instinct, she brought her arms down and let the garment fall freely on the floor.

She looked up at her husband, her eyes pleading and her body wanting him close. It was so unbelievable to even think that the shy little Hyuuga heiress has become so horny tonight.

Her white eyes traveled from Kakashi's unmasked face… to his neck… to his muscular chest… to his firmly muscled abdomen… to the bulge on the white towel that was wrapped around his waist to cover the lower half of his body.

Her eyes suddenly widened. She wasn't really familiar with the body structure of men so her eyes couldn't help but stare at the certain 'bulge'. She never thought a man could have a very dangerous weapon between his legs.

She blinked.

Could it be his…

…Manhood?

Her eyes widened again. How could she think of that one? What was happening to her?

"Found something interesting?"

She looked up at him, her cheeks having a slight tinge of pink. "H- Huh?" She frantically shook her head. _What will he tell me once he found out that I'm starting to get perverted? _"N- No! I- I… I'm s- sorry. I didn't m- mean t- t- to…"

Kakashi pulled her close, inhaling the sweet scent of her skin. He then planted a kiss on her neck. "It's alright, my love." He planted another one on her collar bone. "You can stare at any part of my body as long as you want." He smirked. "You can touch and taste them, too!" He let his heated tongue trace her collar bone until her ear. Oh, how he would love to do this again and again!

She moaned. Her stomach did some flips and turns. This was the first time Kakashi did something so arousing with her. If only he knew! She was in so much pain and pleasure right now!

The copy ninja, who is known by the name Kakashi, pushed Hinata's body against the wall. He was grinding his arousal on her middle while making a love bite on her neck. It left Hinata moaning his name which sounded like 'Kakaahh' and pulling him closer to her, never wanting to let a single space come between them.

Her inexperienced hands moved to his waist. She pulled him closer, wanting more of him and feeling discontented with him grinding his manhood on her. She wanted more! She wanted more than just being this intimate! In other words, she wanted him inside her.

Intentionally, Hinata removed the towel that covered his lower body. She tried her best to take a glance at his erection but he was too busy grinding it against her like it could make a hole on her panties and enter her that it was impossible for her to see it.

Kakashi was not only crushing his member on her but also his feeling her breasts on his chest, cherishing the hardness of her nipples.

"Hinata, they're too… big." Kakashi commented between gasps of air.

She gasped. _What did he just say?_ Once again, she felt humiliated. She shouldn't have done this if he will only give bad comments about her naked body! She shouldn't!

"…But I love them." Kakashi held one of her breasts in his hand, lightly squeezing it.

She smiled. He was teasing her. And she wanted to get back at him.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei…"

The suffix sensei made something build up inside him. He felt so terrible now. Adding that hateful suffix to his name implied that he was already that old for her.

He heard her giggle.

"You cannot get inside if you will just poke it in my panties." She blushed. Where did she get that? How could she say something that perverted? "I- I- I- I… I m- mean…"

"You mean this?" There was a playful smile on Kakashi's lips. His hands were on either side of her panties, ready to pull the garment down.

She gasped. "Ka- Kakashi…"

He tugged at her panties and she let him pull them down, completely exposing her second base.

With his knee, he parted her legs. He then placed a hand on her private area. Hinata's eyes went back to their sockets in bliss. Even though her bare back was pressed against the cold wall, she was sweating non-stop. Her husband was definitely setting her on fire.

He placed her hands on his shoulders then put his on her hips. "Hold on." He said and saw a nod in response.

Kakashi pushed his hardened member inside her, stripping her off with her innocence and virginity.

On the other hand, Hinata dug her nails on his shoulders as she felt the pain between her legs. He was so hard and he was struggling to completely push inside her core. It was just too painful on her part.

"Kakashi!"

She screamed his name louder in each of his thrusts. She couldn't believe he could torture her like this. How could he not be so gentle? It was her first time, for pete's sake!

With one hard thrust, she came to her mind blowing climax and he followed her to the edge soon. They were panting when they ended up their little venture.

Kakashi laid both of their bodies on the bed. "You are so tight." He mocked, a smile stretched on his lips.

Hinata placed a hand on his cheek and closed her eyes due to lack of power. "How come you became such an expert? Are you… Ugh… Experienced?" She asked, her heart beating with nervousness. If he will tell her that he was already experienced, that will surely break her heart. He was her first and in return, she wanted to be his first, too.

"No." He traced her cheek with his thumb. "I'm not experienced. I'm educated." _With Jiraiya-sama's books, to be exact. _He added with a glint of mischief.

"Hmm?" She didn't understand what he meant with that but dismissed the thought of asking him for more information. She was just too tired to speak to him. Maybe she'll just ask him tomorrow when she wakes up beside him.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around his wife's body. "Enough of that, my love." When he looked at her, he found out that she already passed out. _Got tired? _He was smiling when he kissed her forehead. From now on, they'll do this more often. This night was just the start of their life-long love making. They'll surely get lots of little Kakashis and little Hinatas.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought of them raising kids together and doing what a married couple should do.

"I love you." He whispered on her ear though she was already asleep.

He felt so happy tonight not only because she had already given him access to kiss every inch of her soft skin but also he had taken her innocence away.

_Welcome to the new chapter of your life, my wife._

**

* * *

**

_Bebe's Corner_

_How's that? I hope you like this one. Please review! I'm such an addict when it comes to receiving reviews. So come on, hit that button! You know you want to. (:_


End file.
